


What Day Is It?

by Subatoi_9



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subatoi_9/pseuds/Subatoi_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Sisko has a replicator problem. Rom gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Day Is It?

"Enter!" Said Sisko, as he placed his baseball back on his desk.   
"Duuuuuuh, did somebody order a pizza?" Asked Rom, as he entered with his toolkit.   
"Yes," grinned Sisko. "The replicator malfunctioned."  
"Duuuuuuh, you want me to fix it?" Asked Rom.   
"Actually, I was hoping you could show me how to bunt." Said Sisko with a devious smile. 

April Fools!

You...you clicked on this? Repeat after me:

I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom  
I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom

Hehe, to love you all!

I will not slash Sisko and Rom. I will not slash Sisko and Rom

Oh man, I'm going to get in trouble for this aren't I...


End file.
